


The Tourist Trap

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Even Wizards have lame vacations from time to time...





	The Tourist Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Phoenix Flies Drabble Thon at IJ

“No crowding, no pushing, everyone can see,” the conductor called over the crazed voices and jumbled bodies jockeying for position on the double-decker.

 

“Yes, this is where the Trio of War Heroes had their first spot of Death Eater trouble in the Great War. Right there’s the spot they first Apparated, and right down the street, the diner were they valiantly and heroically fought.”

 

The conductor hid his own war wounds, dreading the next part of the tour, “Hold on, we will next be popping into Surrey where we’ll take a broom ride along the exact route the Seven Potters traveled that fated night.” 


End file.
